As the number of people communicating over a publicly accessible communication network, such as the Internet, continues to grow, the use, availability and distribution of media content via the Internet, such as video and audio media files, grows as well. The popularity of delivering and experiencing media content via the Internet continues to grow because the Internet provides for both immediacy of the media and interactivity of the media. Media content can provide a rich interactive user experience from a network connected device. In addition, media content delivered to computing devices via a network may receive input from the user or information about the user to both personalize and dynamically enhance the user experience, thereby further increasing the immediacy and interactivity of the medium. As such, delivering media content via the Internet is quickly gaining adoption as a mechanism for reaching consumers for purposes of marketing and monetizing media assets.
Some of the challenges with marketing and monetizing media assets over the Internet, such as broadband video, are due to the ubiquitous and on-demand nature of the medium. Web-sites provide a wide range of video content varying in content type, duration and quality. Many web-sites make video content accessible at the request or upon demand of the user. Users may search, find, select and play video media when they want. Video media is also available to users from a wide range of network connected devices, such as cell phones and other mobile devices. As such, users may access video media from where ever they want. During playback of the video, users typically have control of the playing of the video via the media player. For example, the user may pause, rewind, stop or fast forward the playing of the video. Thus, users may be able to view the video for how ever long they want and in a manner they want.